Cytaty Woodiego
thumb Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Woodie'ego, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. 'Woodie' 'Narzędzia' *Siekiera - It's not as nice as Lucy. - Nie jest tak dobra jak Lucy. *Złota Siekiera - It's almost as nice as Lucy.- Jest prawie tak dobra jak Lucy. *Siekiera Lucy - I love Lucy! - Kocham Lucy! *Łopata - Dig a hole. Plant a tree! - Wykop dziurę. Posadź drzewo! *Złota Łopata - Time to dig golden holes. - Czas kopać złote dziury. *Kilof - Almost an axe, but not quite. - Prawie siekiera, ale niezupełnie. *Złoty Kilof - It's pretty but can't chop down trees. - Jest ładny, ale nie potrafi ścinać drzew. *Brzytwa - A true lumberjack never shaves. - Prawdziwy drwal się nie goli. *Brzytwa (nie można zgolić) - You can't shave what's not hair. - Nie możesz zgolić tego co nie jest włosami. *Brzytwa (nic nie zostało) - It's already shorn, eh? - Już wystrzyżone, eh? *Młot - Everyone makes mistakes, eh? - Wszyscy robią błędy, eh? *Widły - This really isn't my style. - To naprawdę nie mój styl. 'Swiatło' *Ognisko (dopiero co zbudowane) - Where's my guitar? - Gdzie moja gitara? *Ognisko (wysokie) - Uh oh! It's bit high! - Uh oh! Jest całkiem wysoko! *Ognisko (normalne) - I love a fire in the evening.- Kocham ogień wieczorem *Ognisko (niskie) - I should probably do something about that, eh? - Powinienem coś z tym zrobić, eh? *Ognisko (żar) - It's almost gone. - Już prawie zniknęło. *Ognisko (wypalone) - It was good while it lasted. - Było dobrze, kiedy jeszcze trwało. *Obudowane Ognisko (dopiero co zbudowane) - It uses wood.- Używa drewna *Obudowane Ognisko (wysokie) - I'm using too much wood too fast!- Używam zbyt dużo drewna zbyt szybko! *Obudowane Ognisko (normalne) - Mmmm. Smells woody.- Mmmm. Pachnie drewnem *Obudowane Ognisko (niskie) - There should be some wood around here somewhere. - Gdzieś tu musi być jakieś drewno *Obudowane Ognisko (żar) - I should go chop some wood for that, eh? *Obudowane Ognisko (wypalone) - If only I had some wood.- Jeżeli miałbym nieco drewna *Pochodnia - Trees by torchlight. *Pochodnia (wypalona) - My light ran out!- Moje światło się skończyło! *Kask Górnika - Down deep in a coal mine. - Głęboko w kopalni węgla *Kask Górnika (wypalony) - default *Dyniowa Latarnia - It better not tip over. - Lepiej nie przewracać *Latarnia - High tech!- Zaawansowana technologia! 'Przetrwanie' *Plecak - That's my rucksack. - To jest mój plecak *Świński Plecak - I used all parts of the pig. - Użyłem wszystkich części świni *Pułapka na Ptaki - I'll show those birds yet!- Jeszcze pokażę tym ptakom! *Siatka - It can collect skeeters. - Może kolekcjonować owady *Wędka - I should spend some time at the lake. - Powinienem spędzić trochę czasu nad jeziorem. *Śpiwór - I've slept on worse back at the lumber camp. - Spałem gorzej w obozie drwali. *Ciepły Śpiwór - I love camping.- Uwielbiam obozować. *Namiot - I'm used to sleeping in worse.- Kiedyś spałem gorzej. *Pułapka - Work smarter, eh?- Działa mądrze, co? *Miodowy Plaster - At least I didn't have to pay for it.- Przynajmniej nie muszę za to płacić. *Lecznicza Maść - Healthiness in goo form. - Zdrowie w żelowej formie *Gorący Kamień - We call those 'night rocks' back home. - W domu nazywamy to 'kamieniami nocy' *Gorący Kamień (zimny) - It's gone cold, eh? - Zrobił się zimny, eh? *Gorący Kamień (chłodny) - It's getting a bit dimmer. - Robi się trochę cieplejsze *Gorący Kamień (gorący) - I could chop all winter with that in my pocket! - Mogę ciąć całą zimę z tym w kieszeni! *Parasol - This will keep my beard dry, eh?- To zachowa moją brodę suchą, eh? *Kompas - True north.- Prawdziwa północ. 'Żywność' *Garnek - It seems a waste to just leave it sitting there empty. - To marnotractwo pozostawić to po prostu puste *Garnek (dużo czasu zostało) - It'll be a bit longer, eh? - Trochę to będzie trwało, eh? *Garnek (mało czasu zostało) - Oh boy! Here it comes! - O rany! Nadchodzi! *Garnek (skończone) - Time for supper! - Czas na kolacje! *Farmy - I prefer larger plants. - Preferuję wieksze plantacje *Farmy (roślina rośnie) - They'll never reach chopping size. - Nigdy nie dosięgną do drzewiastych rozmiarów *Farmy (potrzeba nawozu) - I think it needs some poop. - Myślę, że potrzebuje troche kupy *Lodówka - Ahhhh. Reminds me of home. - Ahhhh. Przypomina mi o domu. *Suszarnia - It's set up... just add meat. - Ustawione.... Teraz tylko dodać mięsa *Suszarnia (mięso się suszy) - This is like watching meat dry. - To jak patrzenie jak mięso schnie *Suszarnia (suszenie skończone) - That looks done. - Wygląda na gotowe 'Nauka' *Maszyna Nauki - I don't trust all this science stuff. - Nie ufam tym wszystkim naukowym rzeczom. *Silnik Alchemiczny - This is getting strange. - To sie robi dziwne. *Manipulator Cienia - OK, I kind of get it now. - OK, chyba teraz łapię. *Zimomierz - We can build these half as tall back home. - Możemy je budować o połowe większe w domu. *Deszczomierz - Rain makes the trees grow. - Deszcz sprawia, że drzewa rosną *Piorunochron - Weather's not going to get the drop on me now. - Pogoda teraz na mnie nie spadnie *Piorunochron (naładowana) - It's pretty like the northern lights. - Jest piękne jak północne światła. *Proch Strzelniczy - Never did like this stuff. - Nigdy nie robiłem czegoś takiego 'Walka' *Włócznia - It lacks the heft of a good solid axe. - Brakuje heftu dobrej, litej siekiery *Mięsna Maczuga - What a waste of good ham. - Co za marnotractwo dobrej szynki *Bumerang - That looks hard to throw. - Wygląda na trudny do rzucania. *Bumerang (uderzył się) - Sorry! Clumsy me! - Przepraszam! Niezdarny ja! *Wybuchająca Strzałka - default *Usypiająca Strzałka - I can make my escape if I use this! - Mogę stąd uciec jeśli użyję tego! *Podpalająca Strzałka - This seems a bit aggressive. - Wygląda trochę aresywnie *Kask Futbolowy - Will this give me hockey hair? - Czy da mi to hokejową fryzurę? *Trawiasta Zbroja - It's better than nothing. - Lepsze to niż nic *Drewniana Zbroja - It fits me so well! - Pasuje jak ulał! *Marmurowa Zbroja - It's hard to swing an axe while wearing this. - Trudno machać siekierą kiedy sie to nosi. *Przczela Mina - I don't know if the bees like this. - Nie sądze, że pszczoły to lubią *Zębata Pułapka - This seems a bit rough. - Wygląda na całkiem ostre *Ślimaczy hełm - This will keep my noggin safe. - To obroni moją "kwaterę" *Ślimaczy pancerz- You can never be too safe. - Nie można być zbyt bezpiecznym 'Struktury' *Ul - Bees! - Pszczoły! *Ul (brak miodu) - I get hungry just looking at it. - Robie się głodny od samego patrzenia na to *Ul (trochę miodu) - I could get more if I waited. - Mogę mieć więcej jeśli poczekam. *Ul (pełny miodu) - Honey! - Miód! *Klatka na ptaki - It's where I try to make birds reform their evil ways. - To tutaj próbuję zreformować ptaki od ich niecnych planów *Klatka na ptaki (z ptakiem) - Think about what you've done, bird! - Pomyśl o tym co zrobiłeś, ptaku! *Klatka na ptaki (ptak śpi) - They look so innocent when they dream. - Wyglądaja tak niewinnie kiedy śpią *Chlew - A little duct tape would fix that right up. - Trochę taśmy klejącej to naprawi *Chlew (zajęty, światła wyłączone) - Sorry! I'm not looking in! - Przepraszam! Nie patrzę! *Chlew (zajęty, światła włączone) - It's bacon - stuffed. - Jest wypełnione bekonem *Słomiany mur (ekwipunek) - I could sneeze it over. - Mogę zdmuchnąć to kichnięciem *Słomiany mur (położony) - I could sneeze it over. - Mogę zdmuchnąć to kichnięciem *Drewniany mur (ekwipunek) - I like the look of that! - Lubię ten wygląd! *Drewniany mur (położony) - I like the look of that! - Lubię ten wygląd! *Kamienny mur (ekwipunek) - Safe and secure, eh? - Bezpieczna ochrona, eh? *Kamienny mur (położony) - Safe and secure, eh? - Bezpieczna ochrona, eh? *Skrzynia - Wood is so handy! Look at all the things you can make! - Drewno jest takie poręczne! Popatrz na te wszystkie rzeczy, które możesz zrobić! *Skrzynia (pełna) - It's already packed tighter than a Toronto streetcar. - Jest wypełnione bardziej niż auto w Toronto *Skrzynia (nie można włożyć przedmiotu) - That's not allowed, eh? - Tak nie wolno, eh? *Tabliczka - Is there anything wood can't do? - Czy jest tu coś co mógłbym zrobić? (Angielski żart- 'Would'- 'mógłbym' czyta się podobnie jak 'wood' - 'drewno') 'Murawy' *Drewniana Podłoga - Flooring fit for a king! - Podłoga godna króla *Dywan - Too classy for my tastes - Zbyt eleganckie jak na mój gust *Droga - Just some ground, eh? - Tylko trochę ziemi, eh? *Szcachownicowa Podłoga - Looks like one of those city - people outhouses. - Wygląda jak jedno z tych miast - gdzie ludzie są poza domem *Murawa - Just some ground, eh? - Tylko trochę ziemi, eh? 'Materiały' *Lina - Good for holding stuff to other stuff. - Dobre do trzymania jednej rzeczy razem z inną rzeczą *Deski - So smooth. You can really see the grain. - Tak gładkie. Możesz wszystko wyraźnie zobaczyć *Kamienny Blok - Part of the Canadian shield. - Część Kanadyjskiej zbroi *Papirus - I'd rather chop than write. - Wolałbym ciąć niż pisać *Fioletowy Kryształ - It's nothing a good chopping wouldn't fix. - Dobre cięcie może naprawić wszystko *Koszmarne Paliwo - All of me fears in liquid form, eh? - Cały mój strach w płynie, eh? 'Magia' *Mięsna Kukła - I look good in wood. - Wyglądam dobrze w drewnie. *Fletnia Pana- I only sing for Lucy.- Śpiewam tylko dla Lucy *Nocna Latarnia - What kind of darkness is that? - Co to za rodzaj ciemności? *Zbroja Nocy - It makes me queasy to look at. - Kiedy na to patrzę, robię się delikatny *Miecz Nocy - Nightmares can't hurt ye! - Koszmary nie mogą mnie zranić *Człowiek-orkiestra - I stand on guard for thee! - Stoję na straży dla tego! *Nietoperza Pałka - A mouse with wings? - Mysz ze skrzydłami? 'Odzież' *Przybory do szycia - I'm pretty good at sewing. - Jestem całkiem dobry w szyciu *Królicze Nauszniki - Where I'm from these would only work in the fall. - Tam skąd pochodzne, one działają tylko jesienią *Słomiany Kapelusz - It will keep the sun off my head. - Odgonię słońce od mojej głowy *Bawoli Kapelusz - Now I'm the king of the beefalo! - Teraz jestem królem bawołów! *Kapelusz Pszczelarza - This will keep the bees out of my eyes. - To pozwoli odciągnąć pszczoły z dala od moich oczu *Kapelusz z piór - I don't want to wear that... thing. - Nie chcę nosić tego... czegoś. *Czapka Zimowa - It's a nice toque, eh? - Niezły toczek, eh? *Cylinder - It's too fancy. - Jest zbyt gustowny. *Wytworna Kamizelka- default *Przewiewne ubranie - Nice and breezy - Wygodna i przewiena *Ciepłe ubranie- This could stand up to the winters back home, eh? - To może mi pomóc zanim zima wróci do domu, eh? *Krzaczasty Kapelusz - It's good for hiding from nature. - Jest dobry dla chowania się przed naturą *Wianek - I think it looks nice with my red hair. Myślę, że wygląda całkiem nieźle z moimi rudymi włosami *Laska - It's good for the back country. - Jest dobre dla powrotu do kraju 'Natura - Rośliny' *Drzewo - It's calling to me! - Woła mnie! *Drzewo (zcięte) - Ahhhh! *Drzewo (płonie) - Nooo! I could have chopped it! - Nieee! Mogłem je ściąć! *Drzewo (spalone) - What a waste. - Co za strata *Guzowate Drzewo - Lucy would want me to chop it down. - Lucy pewnie chce żebym je ściął *Guzowate Drzewo (zcięte) - Another one! - Następne! *Guzowate Drzewo (płonie) - I'm sorry! - Przepraszam! *Guzowate Drzewo (spalone) - I feel terrible! - Czuję się okropnie! *Kłoda - It makes it all worthwhile. - To jest warte chwile *Kłoda (płonie) - Oh no! The fruits of my labour! - Oh nie! Owoce mojej pracy! *Wędiel Drzewny - This makes me a bit sad. - To sprawia, że czuję się troche smutny *Szyszka - I should grow it and then chop it down! - Powinienem je urosnąć, a potem ściąć! *Sadzonka Drzewa - Here comes a tree! - Nadchodzi drzewo! *Kolczaste Drzewo - Trees shouldn't fight back! - Drzewa nie powinny oddawać! *Kolczaste Drzewo (zcięte) - It was a hard battle, but I won. - To była trudna walka, ale wygrałem! *Kolczaste Drzewo (płonie) - That's what you get for being spiky! - To jest to co dostajesz za bycie kolczastym! *Kolczaste Drzewo (płonie) - It deserved it. - Zasłużyło na to *Marmurowe Drzewo - Even Lucy can't chop that one down. - Nawet lucy nie potrafi ściąć tego jednego *Sadzonka - I want to see it grow so that I can chop it down. - Chciałbym widzieć jak rośnie bym mógł je ściąć *Sadzonka (zebrana) - Picking isn't as fun as chopping. - Podnoszenie nie jest tak zabawne jak cięcie *Sadzonka (płonie) - Aw! He barely had a chance! - Aw! A miał szansę! *Sadzonka (podniesiona) - Mmmmm. It's all twiggy. - Mmmmm. Takie patykowe *Patyki - I should build a tiny axe to chop these. - Powinienem zbudować malutką siekierę żeby je ściąć *Trawa - Looks like kindling. - Wygląda jak podpałka *Trawa (zebrana) - It's gone all nubbly. - Zrobiło się miękkie *Trawa (wysuszona) - I need to poop on it. - Porzebuję do tego kupy *Trawa (płonie) - I hope that doesn't spread to the trees. - Mam nadzieję, że nie rozniesie się do drzew *Sadzonka Trawy- It makes my eyes water. - Sprawia, że mam wodne oczy *Ścięta Trawa - I think I might be allergic to this. - Chyba mam na to alergię *Jagodowy Krzak - Saskatoon berries? - Saskatonowe jagody? (Saskatoon - Miasto w Kanadzie) *Jagodowy Krzak (zebrana) - I didn't even share! - Nigdy się nie dzielę! *Jagodowy Krzak (wysuszony) - It needs a good poopin' - Potrzebuje dobrej kupy *Jagodowy Krzak (płonie) - default *Jagodowy Krzak (podniesiony) - Time for a little landscaping. - Czas na mały krajobraz *Trzcina - Reeds. - Trzcina *Trzcina (zebrana) - They'll be back. - Wrócą *Trzcina (płonie) - Fire makes me nervous. - Ogień sprawia, że robię się nerwowy *Zcięta Trzcina - Want to hear my loon call? - Chcesz usłyszeć mój głupi telefon? *Roślina - I wonder what it will be. - Ciekawe co z tego będzie *Roślina (rośnie) - A watched plant never grows. - Obserwowana roślina nigdy nie rośnie *Roślina (gotowa do zbioru) - Time for grub. - Czas na żarcie *Bagienna Roślina - Plant. - Roślina *Kolczasty Krzak - That's a bramble. - To jest cierniste *Kolczasty Krzak (po zebraniu) - Was that worth it? - Czy było warto? *Kwiat - That's nice. - Całkiem miło *Płatki - I wonder if Lucy would like these. - Ciekawe czy Lucy się to spodoba *Zły Kwiatek - Something is wrong with that flower. - Z tym kwiatem jest coś nie tak *Złe Płatki - They're frowning at me with little evil faces. - Marszczą sie na mnie z małymi, złymi faktami *Czerwony Grzyb - It's a red mushroom. - To czerwony grzyb *Zielony Grzyb - It's a green mushroom. - To zielony grzyb *Niebieski Grzyb- I can never remember which ones you can eat. - Nigdy nie pamiętam, który możesz zjeść *Grzyb (śpi) - They have their own schedule. - One mają swój własny harmonogram *Grzyb (zebrany) - I think I broke it. - Chyba to popsułem 'Natura - Przedmioty' *Ul - They're all comfy - cosy in there. - Jest im tak przytulnie i komfortowo *Ul pszczół zabójców - Why are those bees so angry? - Dlaszego te pszczoły są takie wściekłe? *Plaster miodu - I almost feel bad taking this. - Prawie poczułem się źle kiedy to wziąłem *Kopiec psów gończych - I know better than to mess with that. - Można robić lepsze rzeczy niż się z tym użerać *Kość- *Kamień próby - I don't know if I should touch it. - Nie wiem czy powinienem tego dotykać *Statua harfy - You lost your head, eh? - Straciłeś głowę, eh? *Marmurowa kolumna - Somebody must have built that. - Ktoś musiał to zbudować *Marmur - Feels like a government building. - Czuję sie jak w budynku rządu *Zrujnowany dom- They're not the handiest. - Nie są zbyt zręczne *Głowa merma - Smells like a factory trawler. - Śmierdzi jak statek fabryczny *Głowa świni - What a waste of good pork. - Co za marnotractwo dobrego bekonu *Świńska pochodnia - How did they do that without thumbs? - Jak one to zrobiły bez kciuków? *Bazalt - That rock ain't going to move. - Ten kamień się nie poruszy *Skała - I could break it down if I tried hard enough. - Jeśli bym się spiął, mógłbym to zniszczyć *Kamienie - For the times when wood won't work. - Dla czasów, w których drewno nie będzie działać *Krzemień - This could be an axe head. - To chyba głowa siekiery *Saletra - It's how we build the railway. - Tak budujemy kolej *Samorodek złota - You can't make a coffee table out of gold.newlineWell, maybe you can. But you shouldn't. - Nie możesz zrobić stołu do kawy ze złota. linijka Może umiesz. Ale nie powinieneś *Nagrobek (1) - It says milk. eggs. bacon - Jest napisane mleko. jajka. bekon *Nagrobek(2) - Here lie some guy. Blah blah blah. - Tu leży jakis koleś. Bla bla bla *Nagrobek (3) - Hey, that's my name! - Hej, to moje imię! *Nagrobek (4) - This headstone is blank. - Ten nagrobek jest pusty *Grób - I should probably leave that alone. - Powinienem to zostawić *Grób(wykopany) - Sorry! Don't haunt me! - Przepraszam! Nie nawiedzaj mnie! *Trop koalefanta - Hey! A clue! - Hej! To trop! *Zwierzęce tropy - A large woodland creature passed this way! - Wielka kreatura z lesistego terenu tu przechodziła! *Zwierzęce tropy(daleko) - The beastie got away. - Bestia jest już daleko *Zwierzęce tropy (znaleziony) - The beastie is nearby. - Bestia jest blisko *Drewniana rzecz - It's a... magic thing, I think. - To.. magiczna rzecz, tak myślę *Drewniana rzecz (zablokowana) - There are bits missing, eh? - Czegoś jeszcze brakuje, eh? *Drewniana rzecz (częściowo uzupełniona) - It's almost ready, eh? - Prawie gotowe, eh? *Wooden Thing (uzupełniona) - Ready to go, eh? - Gotowe do podróży, eh? *Pierścieniowata rzecz - Ringy, eh? - Pierścieniowate, eh? *Korbowata rzecz - Cranky, eh? - Korbkowe, eh? *Pudełkowata rzecz - Boxy, eh? - Pudełkowe, eh? *Metalowa rzecz - Potato - y, eh? - Ziemniakowe, eh? *Robaczy tunel (zamknięty) - That looks like a bum! - Wygląda jak brzuch! *Robaczy tunel (otwarty) - I'm not sure I want to look at that, eh? - Nie jestem pewien czy chcę na to patrzeć, eh? *Robaczy tunel (po wyjściu) - It was gross in there! - Było tu obrzydliwie! *Staw - I can't swim! - Nie umiem pływać! *Szkielet - Sorry, friend. - Przykro mi przyjacielu *Pajęczy kokon - Holy Mackinaw! Look at that thing! - Święty Mackinaw! Popatrz na to! (Mackinaw- Wioska w U.S.A.) *Jajo pająka - Why would I want to carry that around? - Dlaczego chciałbym to nieść? *Królicza jama - I doubt there are trees down there. - Wątpie, że tam na dole są drzewa *Obóz morsa - Walruses are nearby, eh? - Morsy są blisko, eh? *Obóz morsa (latem) - This won't be safe come winter. - Nie będzie tu bezpiecznie podczas zimy 'Natura - Jaskinie' *Zatkane zapadlisko - It's bunged up. - Jest zakorkowany *Zapadlisko - It looks like Sudbury down there. - Tam na dole wygląda jak w Sudbury. (Sudbury - Miasto w Kanadzie) *Lina do powierzchni - There are probably trees up there. - Prawdopodobnie są drzewa tam na góze *Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - Maybe I should chop it. - Może powinienem je ściąć *Zielone grzybowe drzewo - It's made of wood. - Jest zrobione z drewna *Grzybowe drzewo - I can't let that stand. - Nie mogę pozwolić by to tak stało *Świecący kwiat - Shiny! - Błyszczące! *Świecąca bulwa - I looks chewy. sic - Wygląda na coś do żucia *Stalagmit - I'm not too interested in rocks. - Nie jestem zainteresowany w kamieniach *Stalagmit (strzelisty) - I'm not too interested in rocks. - Nie jestem zainteresowany w kamieniach *Spilagmit - I should skedaddle before they come out of there. - Powinienem się z tąd zwijać zanim tu przyjdą *Kopiec slurtle - Are you guys doing OK in there? - Radzicie tu sobie koledzy? *Królikarnia - Is it carrot flavoured? - Czy ma smak marchewkowy? *Paproć - Hey! It's a fern! - Hey! To paproć! *Listowie - Looks like a salad. - Wygląda jak sałatka *Bananowiec jaskiniowy - They don't have those back home. - W domu takich nie mamy 'Stworzenia - Potwory' *Mechaniczny skoczek - Maxwell's own mounted police. - Maxwell ma własnych konnych *Mechaniczny goniec - It's been a while since my last confession. - Minęła chwila od mojej ostatniej spowiedzi *Charlie (nocny potwór) - Who's there, eh? - Kto tam jest, eh? *Charlie (po ataku) - Yeouch! That was rough! - Yeouch! To było ostre! *Pies gończy - They'd be good at pulling a sled. - Mogłybyć dobre do ciągniecia sań *Czerwony pies gończy - Hot hound! - Gorący pies! *Niebieski pies gończy- Arctic hounds? - Arktyczne psy? *Psi ząb - Beauty, eh? - Piękne, eh? *Pająk - That's the biggest spider I've ever seen! - To największy pająk jakiego widziałem! *Pająk (śpi) - Careful, now, eh? - Teraz ostrożnie, eh? *Pająk (nieżywy) - domyślnie *Pająk wojownik - They come in yellow now, eh? - Teraz przychodzą w żółci, eh? *Pająk wojownik (śpi) - I don't want to wake it. - Nie chcę go budzić *Pająk wojownik(nieżywy) - *Pajęczy gruczoł - I think it's poison. - To chyba trucizna *Jedwab - Spiders give me the willies. - Pająki dały mi łaskotki *Krampus - Back off, hoser! - Cofnij się, dziwaku! *Torba krampusa - I feel bad taking someone else's sack. - Czuję się źle biorąc czyiś plecak *Merm - What foul sea did that crawl out of? - Z jakiego cuchnącego morza to wyszło? *Macka- Are there squid down there? - Czy tam na dole są kałamarnice? *Kolec macki - It wobbles when you wave it. - Drga kiedy masz to w ręce *Skóra macki - I'm blushing! - Rumienię się *Monstrualna macka - It's so big! - Jest takie duże! *Niemowlę macka - Are those squid babies? - Czy to są kałamarnicowe dzieci? *Świnia strażnik- I don't want to make him mad. - Nie chce go wkurzyć *Świniołak - What happened to him?! - Co się z nim stało?! *Duch - Boo! Ha ha! *Mackieł - Oh no. Walruses again! - O nie. Znowu morsy! *Weekieł - Why are they so far south? - Dlaczego są tak dalego na południu? *Kieł morsa - He had a cavity, eh? - To on miał tą dziurę, eh? *Tam 'o Shanter - My grandad wore a hat like this. - Mój dziadek nosił taką czapkę *Komar - That'll take a pint out of me! - To wyssie ze mnie połowe krwi! *Komar (podniesiony) - What do I do with this, eh? - Co mam z tym zrobić, eh? *Staw komarów - Skeeters! - Owady! *Pająk jaskiniowy - Tricky devil! - Sprytny diabeł *Pająk spluwacz - Spitting is rude! - Nieładnie jest pluć *Bazytoperz - Who taught that rat to fly? - Kto przyczepił tego szczura do muchy? *Snurtle - Spirals! - Spiralne! *Slurtle - He's just misunderstood. - Po prostu się pomylił *Ślimaczy szlam - Someone needs a tissue. - Ktoś tu potrzebuje chusteczki *Połamana muszla - I broke his home. I feel bad. - Zniszczyłem jego dom. Źle się z tym czuję *Wabiąca roślina - Is that meat? - Czy to jest mięso? *Mięsista bulwa - It's warm and lumpy. - Jest ciepłe i grudkowe *Obserwująca roślina - It needs to mind its own business. - Niech uważa na własny biznes 'Stworzenia - Neutralne' *Bawół - He smells like a sod house. - Śmierdzi jak dom w darni *Bawół (podąża) - I think he likes me. - Chyba mnie lubi *Bawół (śpi) - He's catching some zeds. - Łapie trochę energii *Bawół(ogolony) - Cheer up, eh? - Rozchmurz się, eh? *Wełna bawola - It feels like my beard. - Jest jak moja broda *Bawoli róg - I don't know if I should put my mouth on that. - Nie wiem czy powinienem do tego przykładać usta *Dziecko bawoła - A face only a mother could love. - Twarz jaką tylko matka może kochać *Dziecko bawoła (śpi) - *Stado pszczół - Bees! Bees! - Pszczoły! Pszczoły! *Pszczoła - She's making the flowers grow. - Sprawia, że kwiatki rosną *Pszczoła (podniesiona) - Now what do I do with it? - Teraz co mogę z tym zrobić? *Pszczoła zabójca - That bee doesn't seem as friendly. - Ta pszczoła nie wygląda na przyjazną *Pszczoła zabójca (podniesiona) - He's none to pleased with his situation. - Nie podoba mu się ta sytuacja *Żądło - Ouch! It's pointy. - Auć! Kłujące! *Świnia - Walking back bacon! - Chodzący bekon! *Świnia (podąża) - We're a team! Yah! - Jesteśmy drużyną! Yeah! *Świnia (śpi) - default *Skóra świni - Bacon with tail. - Bekon z ogonem *Wielki królik - He looks friendly enough. - Wygląda przyjaznie *Beardlord - default *Króliczy kłębek - default *Żaba - I don't trust anything that can't decide between air and water. - Nie ufam niczemu co nie może się zdecydować pomiędzy wodą, a powietrzem *Żaba (śpi) - It's tired. - Jest zmęczona *Żaba (nieżywa) - Ex - frog. - Ex - żaba *Koalefant - He looks tasty. - Wygląda smacznie *Zimowy Koalefant - They get tastier in the winter. - Są smaczniejsze zimą *Skalny homar - Lobster supper time! - Czas na homarową kolację! *Pingwin - Take off! To the Great White North! Beauty. - Wyruszajcie! Na Wielką Białą Północ! Przepiękne *Małpa jaskiniowa - Well then. That's a new one. - Dobrze więc. To jest jeden z nowych. ''' Stworzenia - Pasywne' Motyl - I never trusted those things, eh? - Nigdy im nie ufałem, eh? *Motyl(podniesiony) - Where are you going to run? - Gdzie chcesz uciec? *Kruk - He's planning something. I can tell. - Na pewno coś planuje *Kruk (podniesiony) - You'll pay for your crimes, crow! - Zapłacisz za swoje zbrodnie, kruku! *Czarne pióro - A gross feather. - Ohydne pióro *Czerwony ptak - What a snotty little jerk. - Co za smarkaty mały drań *Czerwony ptak (podniesiony) - Don't get comfortable, birdie. - Nie czuj się komfortowo ptaszku *Czerwone pióro - A disgusting feather. - Obrzydliwe pióro *Śnieżny ptak - Go fly south or something!- Leć na południe, czy coś! *Śnieżny ptak (podniesiony) - It's stealing my warmth. - To kradnie moje ciepło *Śnieżne pióro - A stupid feather.- Głupie pióro. *Gobbler - More birds! Why is it always birds? - Więcej ptaków! Dlaczego zawsze ptaki? *Kościane oko - No one ever told him it was rude to stare. - Nikt nigdy mu nie powiedział, że to niegrzecznie się gapić *Kościane oko (zamknięte) - I wonder if it will ever wake up again. - Ciekawe czy kiedykolwiek się obudzi *Popioły po Kościanym Oku - This used to be an eyebone. - To kiedyś było kościane oko *Popioły po Szukającej Różdżce - I guess that doesn't go through there. - To chyba tak nie działa *Chester - He's doing his best! - Robi co może! *Królik - Dang ground squirrels... - Głupie ziemne wiewiórki *Królik(podniesiony) - I'd feel bad eating him. - Czuję sie źle jedząc go *Beardling - domyślnie *Beardling (podniesiony) - domyślnie *Świetliki - Reminds me of Algonquin park. - Przypomina mi o parku Algonquin (Park Algonquin- Duży park z jeziorami w Kanadzie) *Świetliki(podniesione) - I've got a pocket full of sunshine! - Mam kieszeń pełną słońca! *Mandgagora - What have I done? - Co ja zrobiłem? *Mandragora ( podąża ) - It's looking at me. - Patrzy się na mnie *Mandragora (martwa) - Sorry, little guy. - Przepraszam mały koleżko *Mandragora (pieczona) - Sorry! & Was that a bad thing to do? (Two entries) - Przepraszam & Czy to była zła rzecz? (Dwie kwestie) *Mandragora (po zjedzeniu) - Ow. What was that? - Ow. Co to było? 'Stworzenia - Wysokie Ptaki' *Tallbird - I don't trust birds that can't fly, either. - Nie ufam też ptakom, które nie umią latać *Tallbird Nest (empty) - Nothing there. - Nic tam nie ma *Tallbird Nest (with egg) - I should steal its egg to each it a lesson. sic - Powinienem ukraść jajko by dać mu lekcję *Tallbird Egg - What's in here? - Co w nim jest? *Tallbird Egg (cooked) - It tastes like justice. - Smakuje jak sprawiedliwość *Hatching Tallbird Egg - It's hatching. - Wykluwa się *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg) - You can taste the beak, eh? - Możesz posmakować dzioba, eh? *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot) - Is it crying? - Czy on płacze? *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold) - Too cold for you? - Za zimno dla ciebie? *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left) - Birds are never prompt. - Nigdy nie namówisz ptaków *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left) - Any time now. - W każdej chwili *Smallbird - What do you want? - Czego chcesz? *Smallbird (hungry) - It wants something. - To czegoś chce *Smallbird (starving) - I think it's starving. - To chyba głoduje *Smallish Tallbird - It's growing up to be a jerk, just like its parents. - Rośnie by być draniem tak jak jesgo rodzice *Smallish Tallbird (hungry) - Are you ALWAYS hungry? - Czy ty ZAWSZE jesteś głodny? *Smallish Tallbird (starving) - It getting wild with hunger. - Robi się dzikie razem z głodem *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird - Sorry! I'll try harder! - Przykro mi! Próbuj mocniej! 'Stworzenia - Naczelni Przeciwnicy' *Treeguard (Leif) - I'm sorry about all of those trees! - Bardzo mi przykro z powodu tych wszystkich drzew! *Living Log - I am going to keep you, and call you Frank. - Zamierzam cię zachować, i nazwę cię Frank *Spider Queen - You're not my queen! - Nie jesteś moją królową *Spider Hat - She's a real beaut, ain't she? - Jest piękna nieprawdaż? *Deerclops - That's a big moose! - Co za wielki łoś! *Deerclops Eyeball - Now what is this good for? - Do czego to jest dobre? 'Stworzenia - Inne' *Maxwell - Why does he hate me? - Dlaczego mnie nienawidzi? *Pig King - He's not MY king.-On nie jest MOIM królem *Wes (trapped) - Who's that hoser? - Co to za dziwak? *Abigail - default 'Jedzenie - Mięsa' *Bird Egg - There's a bird in there thinking evil bird thoughts. - Tam jest ptak, który myśli o swoich złych ptasich zamiarach *Bird Egg (cooked) - Well, at least it never became a bird. - Przynajmniej nigdy nie stało się ptakiem *Rotten Egg - One less bird. Good. - Jeden ptak mniej. Dobrze *Monster Meat - I'm not hungry enough for that. - Nie jestem aż tak głodny żeby to zjeść *Cooked Monster Meat - I still don't want to eat it. - Nadal nie chcę tego zjeść *Monster Jerky - I still don't want to eat it. - Nadal nie chcę tego zjeść *Meat - Tastes like moose. - Smakuje jak łoś *Cooked Meat - Just like my dear old ma used to make. - Tak jak to robiła moja stara, droga mamusia *Leafy Meat - That's gross! - To ochydne! *Cooked Leafy Meat - Cooking didn't help much - Gotowanie niezbyt pomogło *Jerky - It tastes like survival. - Smakuje jak przetrwanie *Small Jerky - Just a bite. - Tylko kęs *Drumstick - October food. - Październikowe jedzenie *Fried Drumstick - Thanks, turkey. - Dzięki, indyku *Fish - Looks like a cod. - Wygląda jak dorsz *Cooked Fish - I wish I had some chips. - Chciałbym mieć trochę frytek *Morsel - I wish this were bigger. - Chciałbym żeby było większe *Cooked Morsel - That'll just make me hungrier! - Przez to robię się głodniejszy! *Koalefant Trunk - It's pretty thin. - Jest całkiem cienka *Winter Koalefant Trunk - It's thick and hairy. - Jest cienka i włochata *Koalefant Trunk Steak - I think it boiled off all of the nose cheese. - Chyba wygotowałem już cał ser z nosa *Frog Legs - They're still jumping! - Nadal skaczą! *Cooked Frog Legs - At least they stopped moving. - Przynajmniej przestał się ruszać *Batilisk Wing - Gross! - Ochydne! *Cooked Batilisk Wing - Gross! And tasty! So confusing! - Ochydne! I smaczne! Takie mylące! 'Food - Fruits' *Pomegranate - That's too fancy for me. - To dla mnie zbyt eleganckie *Sliced Pomegranate - This would go good on flapjacks. - To dobrze by sobie radziło na Flapjackach *Durian - It smells bad. - Okropnie śmierdzi *Extra Smelly Durian - It smells even worse. - Śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej *Dragon Fruit - I've never seen one of those before. - Nigdy takich nie widziałem *Prepared Dragon Fruit - It tastes like maple syrup. - Smakuje jak syrop klonowy *Berries - I have a heartier appetite than that. - Mam głebszy apetyt niż to *Roasted Berries - Tastes like warm berries. - Smakuje jak ciepłe jagody *Cave Banana - It tastes tropical. - Smakuje tropikalnie *Cooked Banana - I cooked it. - Ugotowałem to 'Food - Vegetables' *Corn - I like it, but not in everything that I eat. - Lubię to ale nie najbardziej ze wszystkiego co jem *Popcorn - Cooked with the goodness of corn. - Ugotowane z zachowaniem tego co dobre w kukurydzy *Carrot (in the ground) - I'm not one for vegetables, eh? - Nie jestem fanem warzyw, eh? *Carrot (picked up) - That's rabbit food. - To żarcie królików *Roasted Carrot - That's rabbit food. - To żarcie królików *Pumpkin - I don't like to eat things that grow on the ground. - Nie lubie jeść rzeczy, które rosną w ziemi *Hot Pumpkin - Pies are good. - Ciasta są dobre *Eggplant - I bet birds have something to do with this. - Jestem pewien, że ptaki coś z tym zrobiły *Braised Eggplant - Suspiciously birdy. - Dziwnie ptasie *Red Mushroom - I don't know... - Nie wiem... *Red Mushroom (cooked) - Only if I get really hungry. - Tylko jak zrobię się naprawdę głodny *Green Mushroom - I've eaten stranger things in the woods. - Jadłem dziwniejsze rzeczy w lesie *Green Mushroom (cooked) - I don't trust it. - Nie ufam mu *Blue Mushroom - That's not meat. - To nie mięso *Blue Mushroom (cooked) - That's not meat. - To nie mięso 'Food - Crock Pot' *Bacon and Eggs - Awww. It's just front bacon. - Awww. To bekon tylko z przodu *Butter Muffin - Crunchy! - Chrupie! *Dragonpie - Almost as good as butter tarts! - Prawie tak dobre jak masłowa tarta! *Fishsticks - Elegant dining in a box. - Eleganckie obiadowanie w pudełki *Fish Tacos - Tastes like the sea, eh? - Smakuje jak ocean, eh? *Froggle Bunwich - You can really taste the swamp. - Możesz posmakować jeziora *Fruit Medley - In syrup! - W syropie! *Honey Ham - But it's not a holiday... - Ale to nie są święta... *Honey Nuggets - One of my favourite meals! - Jedno z moich ulubionych dań! *Fist Full of Jam - Now to find peanut butter. - Teraz tylko znaleźć masło orzechowe *Kabobs - The stick really adds to the flavour. - Patyk naprawdę dodaje smaku *Mandrake Soup - It's a tiring soup. - Uspokajająca zupa *Meaty Stew - Sticks to your ribs. - Przykleja się do podniebienia *Meatballs - All the meats! - Wszystkie mięsa! *Monster Lasagna - This is cat food! - To jest żarcie dla kota! (Nawiązanie do popularnej serii komiksów pt. "Garfield") *Pumpkin Cookie - This will keep me chopping. - To pozwoli mi ciąć dłużej *Taffy - Sugary good. - Cukrowo dobre *Turkey Dinner - Turkey day is here again! - Dzień indyka jest tu znowu *Waffles - I prefer flapjacks. - Preferuję flapjacki *Most recipes - I cooked it myself! - Sam to ugotowałem! 'Food - Other' *Seeds - Not trees. - Nie drzew *Seeds (carrot) - Tiny carrots. - Małę marchewki *Seeds (corn) - I'm more of a hewer of wood than a tiller of soil. - Wolałbym zmak drewna niż posmak ziemi *Seeds (dragonfruit) - Maybe I can grow more. - Może mogę wyhodować więcej *Seeds (durian) - Why would I want to grow more of those things. - Dlaczego chciałbym hodować tego więcej *Seeds (eggplant) - Hmmm. I'm not sure. - Hmmm. Nie jestem pewien *Seeds (pomegranate) - Seedy. - Ziarniste *Seeds (pumpkin) - It's a seed. - To jest ziarno *Roasted Seeds - We call this 'lumberjack surprise'. - Nazywamy to 'niespodzianką drwala' *Honey - Mmmmmm-mmmm. Bee syrup. - Mmmmmmmm-mmmmm. Pszczołowy syrop *Butterfly Wings - I'm sorry! I'm a terrible person! - Przepraszam! Jestem okropną osobą! *Butter - I prefer margarine. - Preferuję margarynę *Rot - Aw, it's Diefenbakered. - Aw, to jest zepsute 'Misc Items' *Plan - I'm not one for book learning. - Nie jestem fanem uczenia się z książek *Przekładnia - I never could figure these things out. - Nigdy nie potrafiłem ich rozgryźć *Popiół - It all burnt up. - Wszystko spalone *Czerwony kryształ - I see within it the fiery death of a thousand trees. - Widzę w środku śmierć tysięcy drzew *Niebieski kryształ - It's very cold. - Jest bardzo zimny *Włosy - These aren't from me. - One nie są moje *Nawóz - Don't poop in camp! - Nie rób kupy w obozie! *Guano - It stinks less than the other kind. - Śmierdzi mniej niż inny rodzaj *Szklane kulki - I used to play that game. - Kiedyś grałem w tą grę *Fałszywe Kazoo - Not the real thing, eh? - Nieprawdziwa rzecz, eh? *Węzeł gordyjski - Reminds me of a story I heard once. - Przypomina mi o historii, która kiedyś słyszałem *Gnom - Don't ask me. - Nie pytaj *Rakieta - I needs a robot arm, eh? sic - Ja potrzebować reki robota, eh? *Urwane kable - They're not good any more, eh? - Nie są już dobre, eh? *Kulka i patyk - I could play this for hours! - Mógłbym grać w to godzinami! *Hardened Rubber Bung - If I find a tub, I'm all set. - Znajdę tubę, i jestem wyposażony *Guziki - I just sew my clothing shut around me when I put it on. - Zaszyję sie moimi ubraniami dookoła i to założę *Second-hand Dentures - Choppers for old folks. - Siekanie dla starych ludzi *Kłamiący robot - Quiet, you! - Cicho bądź! *Wyschnięta macka - It's all withered. - Są zwiędłe 'Adventure Mode' *Failed - Oh well. I gave it a good try. - No więc. Próbowałem *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down) - That makes sense. - To ma sens *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up) - I don't know how to move that. - Nie wiem jak to poruszyć *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up) - Something is off about that rock, eh? - Coś jest nie tak z tym kamieniem, eh? *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down) - Where did it go?! - Gdzie on jest?! *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base) - That's a weird looking rod. - Dziwnie wyglądająca różdżka. *Divining Rod - I wonder if it gets the hockey game. - Ciekawe czy będe mógł grać w hokeja *Divining Rod (cold) - It's really fuzzy from here. - Jest troche daleko stąd. *Divining Rod (warm) - I think I'm getting closer. - Chyba jestem coraz bliżej *Divining Rod (warmer) - Woah, careful there, bud. - Wow, ostrożnie stary *Divining Rod (hot) - Loud and clear! Something's near! - Głośno i czysto! Coś jest blisko! *Divining Rod Base - I looks like something plugs in. - Wygląda, że coś do niego pasuje *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock) - It's ready to be unlocked. - Gotowe by być odblokowanym *Divining Rod Base (unlocked) - Now all it needs is to be turned on. - Teraz wystarczy to włączyć *Maxwell's Door - I wonder if that's the way out of here. - Mam nadzieję, że to wyjście z tąd *Maxwell's Phonograph - Better than most of the stuff on the radio. - Lepsze niż te rzeczy w radiu *Maxwell's Light - That's unnatural. - To nienaturalne *Maxwell Statue - He's kind of a jerk, eh? - Kawał z niego drania, eh? *Maxwell's Tooth Trap - He's not playing fair, eh? - Nie gra fair, eh? *Maxwells Tooth Trap (went off) - default *Beemine (Maxwell's) - Hey! That's just mean! - Hey! To niegrzeczne! *Sick Wormhole - It smells a bit off, eh? - Śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej, eh? *Nightmare Lock - default *Nightmare Throne - default *Other character on Nightmare Throne - default 'Announcements' *Generic - What's that, eh? - Co to jest, eh? *Freezing - It's cold out here! - Jak tu zimno! *Turning Winter - default *Battlecry - Get over here, eh! - Chodź tutaj, eh! *Battlecry (on prey) - default *Battlecry (Pig) - default *Battlecry (Spider) - default *Battlecry (Spider Warrior) - default *Leaving Combat - I think that's enough. - Myślę, że to już dość *Dusk - It's almost my bedtime. - To prawie czas mojego spania *Entering Light - Brilliance! - Oświeceni! *Entering Darkness - Who turned out the lights? - Kto wyłączył światła? *Doing things in the dark - It's dark, eh! - Jest ciemno, eh! *Failed to do something - Sorry, I can't do that. - Przepraszam, nie mogę tego zrobić *Failed to craft something - I can't do that right now. - Nie mogę tego teraz zrobić *Trying to sleep during the day - Only a hoser sleeps during the day. - Tylko dziwak śpi w ciągu dnia *Trying to sleep when too hungry - My belly is too empty to fall asleep. - Mój brzuch jest zbut pusty by spać *Trying to sleep near monsters - It's too scary out to sleep. - Zbyt się boję by spać *Hounds are coming - There's something out there. - Coś tam jest *Deerclops is coming - What was that? - Co to było? *Inventory Full - I can't carry any more kit. - Nie mogę nieść więcej ekwipunku *Eating - Tasty! - Smaczne! *Eating (spoiled food) - That was a wee bit manky. - To nie smakowało tak samo *Eating (stale food) - I got to that one just in time. - Zjadłem go w dobrej porze *Eating (painful food) - That was past the expiry date. - Po dacie ważności *Hungry - I'm getting peckish. - Robię się głodny *Earthquake - The ground is heaving! - Ziemia faluje! 'Lucy the Axe Quotes''' *Equipped (1) - Let's chop some trees! - Zetnijmy trochę drzew! *Equipped (2) - Nice day for a walk! - Piękny dzień na spacer! *Equipped (3) - We make a good team! - Tworzymy dobry zespół! *Equipped (4) - There must be some trees around here somewhere. - Tu gdzieś musi być trochę drzew. *Equipped (5) - Woodie! Chop some trees! - Woodie! Zetnij trochę drzew! *Equipped (6) - All work and no play makes me want to chop trees. - Przez samą pracę i brak zabawy chcę ścinać drzewa. *Equipped (7) - Chop chop chop. Heh. - Tnij, tnij, tnij. Heh. *On Ground (1) - Come back! Take me with you! - Wracaj! Weź mnie ze sobą! *On Ground (2) - Where did you go? - Gdzie poszedłeś? *On Ground (3) - Take me with you! - Weź mnie ze sobą! *On Ground (4) - What if I get stolen? - A co jeśli zostanę ukradziona? *In Container (1) - It's dark in here! - Tutaj jest ciemno! *In Container (2) - I'm scared!- Boję się! *In Container (3) - I can't see anything! - Nic nie widzę! *In Container (4) - I hate it in here. - Nie znoszę w tym być *Other Owner (1) - You're not Woodie!- Nie jesteś Woodie'm! *Other Owner (2) - Put me down! - Postaw mnie! *Dropped (1) - You'll come back right? - Wrócisz, tak? *Dropped (2) - What did I say? - Co ja mówiłam? *Dropped (3) - I... don't understand!- Ja...nierozumiem! *Dropped (4) - Can we talk about this? - Możemy o tym pogadać? *Dropped (5) - Don't forget about me! - Nie zapomnij o mnie! *Chopped (1) - Woooooo! - Woooooo! *Chopped (2) - Yeah! - O tak! *Chopped (3) - Stupid tree!- Głupie drzewo! *Chopped (4) - Nom nom nom! - Nom nom nom! *Chopped (5) - We did it! - Zrobilśmy to! *Chopped (6) - This is AWESOME! - To jest NIESAMOWITE! *Chopped (7) - Death to all trees! - Śmierć wszystkim drzewom! *Chopped (8) - Again! Let's chop another! - Jeszcze raz! Zetnij inne! *Chopped (9) - Nice swing! - Niezły zamach! *Chopped (10) - Too easy! - Zbyt łatwe! *Beaver Low (1) - Are you OK? - Czy wszystko z tobą dobrze? *Beaver Low (2) - You look distracted, Woodie. - Wyglądasz na roztargnionego, Woodie. *Beaver Low (3) - Calm down! It's just a tree! - Uspokój się! To tylko drzewo! *Beaver Mid (1) - Woodie? Can you hear me? - Woodie? Słyszysz mnie? *Beaver Mid (2) - You might want to slow down a bit. - Czasami lepiej trochę zwolnić. *Beaver Mid (3) - Careful, you're getting yourself worked up! - Ostrożnie, robisz się przepracowany! *Beaver Mid (4) - Don't chop too fast. You know what will happen! - Nie tnij tak szybko! Wiesz co się stanie! *Beaver High (1) - Woodie! Be careful! - Woodie! Bądź ostrożny! *Beaver High (2) - It's starting! - Zaczyna się! *Beaver High (3) - You're not looking so good! - Nie wyglądasz za dobrze! *Beaver High (4) - Your teeth are growing! - Twoje zęby rosną! *Beaver High (5) - Watch out! You're going to turn! - Uważaj! Zazynasz się zmieniać! *Beaver Back Down (1) - That was a close one! - Było blisko! *Beaver Back Down (2) - I think we'll be alright. - Myślę że będzie dobrze. *Beaver Back Down (3) - You're looking much better now. - Teraz wyglądasz znacznie lepiej. *Beaver Back Down (4) - It's passed. For now. - Minęło. Na teraz. *Beaver Back Down (5) - It's back in the lodge. Phew. - Wracasz do normy. Uff. *Transformation To Beaver (1) - Oh no! - O nie! *Transformation To Beaver (2) - It happened again! - To znowu się stało! *Transformation To Beaver (3) - The curse! - Klątwa! *Transformation To Beaver (4) - I warned you! - Ostrzegałam cię! *Transformation To Beaver (5) - Woodie! *Transform Back To Woodie (1) - You're back! - Wróciłeś! *Transform Back To Woodie (2) - Quick! Pick me up! - Szybko! Podnieś mnie *Transform Back To Woodie (3) - Are you OK? - Wszystko dobrze? *Transform Back To Woodie (4) - Don't let that happen again! - Nie pozwól żeby to się znowu stało! *Transform Back To Woodie (5) - Everything is going to be fine. Just focus. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Tylko się skup. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty